The Trouble with Teeth
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: Harry finally plucks up the courage to ask a question he's been pondering for quite some time. Oneshot
1. The Trouble with Teeth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NB: I think I owe everyone an apology for my imagination and for having the audacity to share it with you poor, oblivious people. Sorry.

NNB: My first non-angst fic. Woot woot!

The Trouble With Teeth.

Although Harry would never, ever admit the shameful fact to anyone (especially Ron) he enjoyed no one's company more than that of Draco Malfoy.

Draco was the one person in the world who didn't treat him differently, whether it was Dumbledore looking out for his Golden Boy, the media chasing their young celebrity or Snape sneering at The-Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die. When he was with Draco he could be himself, without the fear of being judged.

Yes, Draco was definitely better companionship than anyone else Harry knew, even though he could never quite bring himself to call him a friend. He was also the best competitor he could acquire when it came to Quidditch.

Harry didn't even realise how much he'd come to trust the slightly older boy until the Christmas of their fifth year, and found himself open to ridicule, demonstrating his utter naivety and complete lack of experience by asking a question he'd never had the courage to ask Ron.

Being the only two students currently residing at the school who's guardians openly disregarded them, they were left to their own devices as the teachers (bar Severus, who was spending the festive occasion with Remus) became increasingly tipsy and spent most of their time avoiding a mistletoe-bearing Hagrid. They were so completely engaged in this endeavour that they didn't notice the two teens smuggling bottle after bottle of butterbeer out of the Hall.

Harry was sitting on the settee near the window, watching the snow flickering past the window and disappearing into the dark, remembering the snowball fight he and Draco had earlier when it was falling more heavily and trying to rid himself of the unwelcome feeling he got when Christmas was almost over. Draco, who was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the cushion by Harry's elbow, seemed lost in his own thoughts, and suddenly Harry wanted to bring him back, to keep him to himself while he could.

"People are gonna start arriving back at school in a week. I don't know if I want them to." Draco scrunched his nose in the look of utter disdain solely reserved for Slytherins.

"No, me neither. It just means another few months of avoiding Millicent at all costs. Honestly, one kiss and apparently she has a right to stalk me!" Harry laughed and Draco lazily flicked his hand behind him to slap Harry's arm.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You know when you kiss a girl?" Draco indicated that he was listening with a slight nod. "Well, what do you…I mean…erm..your…" Draco turned around, a look of mixed curiosity and amusement at Harry's embarrassment on his magnificent features.

"Yes?" He rested his chin on his fist and paid him and almost patronising amount of attention.

"What do you do with your teeth?" Harry blushed and became very interested in his hands, but glanced back at Draco to see what reaction he'd received.

"My teeth? Well, if I recall correctly, they don't really do anything."

"Yes, I know that." Harry snapped, his embarrassment and inability to make himself understood making him irritable. "But don't they get in the way?" Draco's eyebrows knit together.

"You know, I've never really thought about it." Before Harry had even noticed Draco move he felt their lips pressed together and Draco's hand on his cheek. His humiliation escalated and he felt apprehension and fear stir in his stomach. However, rather than pull away from Draco, he found himself timidly returning the kiss. He quite enjoyed this type of fear.

It seemed to last mere seconds before Draco pulled away, biting his bottom lip in inquisitiveness and moved his hand to Harry's neck. Harry twitched at the feathery touch of his slender fingers and felt stirrings of disappointment that it was over.

"You're right. Teeth do create somewhat of a hindrance when you think about them." He grinned at Harry with a wickedness which re-invited the welcome feeling of alarm to Harry's confused whirl of emotions. "Let's investigate the drawback, shall we?"


	2. Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sickening, isn't it?

AN: Another suggestion about how Draco and Harry's first kiss came about. This has nothing to do with the previous chapter.

The Sound of Silence.

"Potter, shut up!"

Harry, red with anger and embarrassment, and more than slightly confused, turned from his group of friends and glared at Draco. Draco couldn't help but think that, feeble as it was, his glare was rather endearing.

"I wasn't even talking to you. Maybe you should try minding your own business once in a while!"

"If you insist on talking so loudly then you are _making_ it my business."

"I don't recall you having any say in what I do, or me ever allowing myself to be bossed around by such a jumped-up, self-obsessed moron! But, seeing as I'm far more agreeable than you, if you can give me one good reason to start, I'll gladly do so. One. Good. Reason." Harry and Draco stood a few inches away from one another, Harry with a determined grimace and Draco with the same condescending smirk he usually wore.

"Because if you don't stop talking I can't do this." Draco closed the small gap between them and kissed Harry, causing the surrounding Gryffindor and Slytherin's eyebrows to be raised, and inviting an odd sort of squeak from Ron. For just a moment, nobody made a sound. The wind softly rustled the leaves of the trees above them before skimming over the top of the lake, which murmured at the movements underneath its undulating surface. The sounds of students and teachers in lessons were muffled inside the stone walls of Hogwarts, and by the time they reached the edge of the forest where Draco and Harry stood, locked together in timeless quietude, they had faded to nothing. Draco pulled back gently and smiled at Harry, who looked back blankly, before slapping him. The noise caused a flock of birds to flee hurriedly from the surrounding trees and perch, cawing, on Hagrid's roof.

"What did you do that for? If you ever, EVER, try anything like that again, I will make you wish you'd never been born!" He turned on his heel and stalked back to his friends, striking up a conversation which apparently required a lot of exaggerated arm waving and a volume of banshee-like proportions.

Draco leaned casually against a fence, that same curious little smile playing at his lips, relishing the memory of that one moment of perfect silence.


	3. Powerless

AN: Again, just another pointless little drabble which has nothing to do with the previous two chapters.

Powerless

"Great. Bloody brilliant! Out of all the rooms in this castle I had to choose the one with _you_ in it." Draco glanced up from the book resting on his knees, straightening slightly from his sprawled position across an armchair.

"Most people would consider you blessed." Harry sneered in a decidedly un-Gryffindor way.

"Oh yes, truly fortunate. Being forced to flee because an angry Dark Lord is looking to murder me and finding myself trapped with you, for Merlin knows how long, is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"I know, but try not to get too excited. I have very high standards. I doubt you could reach them, even with your best efforts." He turned his attention back to his book, smirking at the blush which had risen on Harry's cheeks.

"Don't worry, that's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Oh come now, you must have considered it on at least a couple of occasions. Perhaps when everyone's gone home for the holidays and you're left cold and alone in your perpetually empty bed, with nought but thoughts of me to comfort you." Harry's eyes widened in confusion and embarrassment, unsure of whether Draco was simply teasing him or if he was actually flirting. He grimaced disgustedly. Draco saw this and grinned again, revelling in making Harry uncomfortable, willing to admit that he was enjoying himself. "Nobody would blame you. I _am_ a spectacular beauty." Harry made a sound of revulsion Draco might have been hurt by had he not been so egotistical.

"I'm not a queer, Malfoy!" Draco laughed shortly.

"Sweetheart, it wouldn't matter either way. If I wanted you I _would_ have you. I could make you powerless to say no to me."

"I think you underestimate just how much I hate you." Draco, faced with a challenge, languidly marked his place and closed the book, resting it on the arm of the chair. He heaved himself up and sauntered towards Harry, smiling wickedly. Harry, slightly startled, stepped backwards, only to bump into the door. Draco placed one hand on the door just above Harry's shoulder and touched Harry's cheek with the other. Harry flinched away, but found himself moving, completely of his own accord, to meet Draco's mouth. But, just before they touched, Draco moved his head backwards a fraction of an inch, looking directly into Harry's eyes and raising an eyebrow sardonically.

"Powerless." Harry felt Draco's breath on his lips as he whispered, before he laughed and walked away from Harry, picking up his book and disappearing into the shadows of an adjoining room. Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to retain some of his dignity.

"Tosser."


End file.
